


Sailor Cosmos

by TheKawaiiSailorMo



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Action, F/M, Humor, Love, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 19,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKawaiiSailorMo/pseuds/TheKawaiiSailorMo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice's life fell apart when her parents were killed. She was thrusted into a new home, a new school, a new country, and she has a secret held so tight that not even she knows about it.<br/>But what happens when her new friends bring this secret to the surface? Will her world fall apart again, or will she put it back together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Language is used towards the end of the story. I'm deeply sorry if language is something you don't like.

Alice walked into her fourth period class, looking down at her schedule to make sure it was the right class. She looked around at the clusters of desks, not sure where to sit. She watched the students talk amongst themselves, knowing that none of them would let a new student join their conversation.   
“Hi!” A voice called from beside her. She looked over to see a pretty girl with long blonde hair that was pulled back with a large bow, blue eyes, and a pretty smile.   
“Hi,” Alice whispered, fumbling with her schedule.   
“I’m Trista! You must be new. Wanna come sit with my friends and I?”   
“Oh, sure, thank you.” Alice smiled at her fallowed her to three girls sitting in the back. Alice pulled her pastel purple hair over her shoulder and started playing with the ends of it. One of the girls had long black hair, dark eyes, and a serious look on her face. Another had short blue hair, glasses, and an oversized sweater. The last girl, who Trista sat down beside, had dark brown hair, green eyes, and seemed to be the tallest of the group. They all greeted Alice when Trista announced that she invited her to sit with them.   
“I’m May,” The tallest one said.   
“I’m Sarah,” the black haired one waved.  
“And I’m Jess,” The last one smiled softly.   
“I’m Alice,” she replied, running her fingers through the hair hanging in her face.   
“Nice to meet you!” May called.  
“Where’d you move here from?” Jess asked, looking beside her at Alice.   
“Tokyo,” Alice mumbled. She was trying her hardest to keep her shyness in check.   
“Really? That’s awesome! Welcome!” Sarah smiled at her as the bell rang.   
“Where’s Daniel? He’s not normally out.” Jess said when everyone sat down in their seats.   
“Who’s Daniel?” Alice asked.  
“He’s a guy in our group. He normally sits where you’re sitting.”   
“Oh, I’m sorry! Should I go sit somewhere else?”   
“No, no! Don’t worry, if he’s here, he’ll just pull up a desk.” Sarah replied.   
“Are you sure?” Alice asked as a shadow fell on her. She looked up to see a tall, handsome guy with short black hair, green eyes, and muscular arms. She looked up at him with wide eyes and felt a slight blush cross her cheeks.   
“Yeah, you just stay there! I can pull up a desk from over there.” All of the girls said their hellos to him as he easily pulled a desk over and plopped down. “Hey, I’m Daniel. You are?” He looked at her with friendly eyes.   
“I’m Alice,” she glanced down at her lap. The teacher quickly clapped her hands to get the students’ attention as Daniel opened his mouth to talk.   
“Good morning! Today y’all are going to work on portraits! Draw each other, then turn them in! As you can see, we have a new student! Her name is Alice and I’m sure she will want you to treat her like she’s been here all year. Am I right?” She gave Alice just enough time to nod quietly. “Good! Your group will show you where everything is! There’s extra drawing pads in the back closet. Daniel, go get her one. Just put your name on it and you’ll be good to go. Welcome!” She smiled at Alice as she went back to her desk. Daniel jumped up and ran to the closet as Sarah got up to get drawing pencils. Daniel handed her the fresh drawing pad and she scribbled her name on it with a sharpie. She wrote her name in English underneath so that it could actually be read.   
“Wanna be partners?” Daniel grinned at her.  
“Sure,” She watched him angle his desk so that she had a better view of him. Alice picked up a pencil and started lightly stroking at the paper. She felt a calmness wash over her instantly, as did every other time she drew.  
“Can you draw?” Daniel asked as he finally started to sketch.  
“Yes, I love drawing. I have a personal pad in my backpack.”   
“After we finish, I’m gonna want to see it.” He smirked at her with a lopsided grin. She felt her heart race for a moment and memorized that smile. She went to work on his mouth as she pushed her pale hair out of her eyes.   
“So what made you move to America?” Sarah asked, sketching May thoughtfully.   
“Well...I moved here with my guardians because something happened back in Tokyo. It’s just better off for all of us to be away from there.” Her mother and father popped into her head and tears brimmed her eyes. The pain was still fresh and the sight of their murder was sharp before her eyes.   
“We’re sorry about whatever happened.” Trista gave Alice a sad look, and she quickly blinked the tears its away.   
“It’s okay; I love living with Haruka-sama, Michiru-sama, and Setsuna-sama! They’re like big sisters to me.” Alice smiled at the thought of them. They were her backbone.  
“You have three guardians?” Jess asked. Alice missed the quizzical looks they passed to each other at the mentions of the familiar sounding names.   
“Yeah, they were my m-mom’s best friends. She always said that they could take better care of me in a week than she could in a year. My mom was kind of a ditz though, so that’s probably true.” Alice laughed at the pleasant memory.   
“What’s she like?” Sarah asked.  
“She was beautiful! She always wore her hair in these silly buns with pigtails, she wasn’t very smart, but she was the kindest person alive. Wanna see her?” Alice said as she drew, keeping her hands busy so they wouldn’t start shaking.   
“We’d love to!” Trista said. Alice stuck her hand into her pale pink backpack that had little bunny ears and arms that flopped on the sides to pull out her own drawing pad. She flipped to one of the last pictures she drew of her parents laughing and looking happy. She gazed at it a moment before setting it before them.   
“Woah! You drew that?” Daniel looked at her with wide eyes.   
“Yeah, I drew it from memory.” Alice blushed slightly at their looks of shock and gaping faces.   
“It looks like a photograph!” Sarah mused.   
“Thank you,” Alice whispered as she picked back up the class drawing pad. She looked down at the picture of Daniel, only having done the mouth, chin, and nose so far. She went to work on the rest of his face, occasionally stealing glances. About 3/4th of the way through class, she finished the final details on his hair and shoulders. She was happy with the way his hair spiked up since she’d never drawn hair that short before.   
“Finished?” He asked as she set her pencil down.  
“Yes,” She cradled the book slightly.   
“Gimme a sec, and we can show them at the same time!” He grinned at her. A minute later he set his pencil down. “Ready?”   
“Yeah,” Alice gripped the edges. She suddenly began to worry about if he didn’t like it, surprising her a little. Normally she didn’t care if people didn’t like her work.   
“On the count of three...one...two...three!” He spun his book around quickly as she took her time to present it. She looked at his page with wide eyes, seeing a style of her she’d never seen. He gave her big, curious eyes, a small, delicate smile, and long hair that flowed just right. She could tell instantly that he got lots of inspiration from manga and anime, as her face had a very angular shape to it. She looked up to his face to see a huge grin. “That’s amazing!”   
“I really like yours, too.” She mumbled, blushing from the happiness she felt from him liking it. She watched the others get up to turn their books in and Daniel stuck his out to take hers for her. “Thank you,” She mumbled.  
“Do you have anyone to sit with at lunch?” May asked from across the group.  
“No, I don’t.” Alice mumbled, feeling a slight panic about it.   
“Sit with us!” Jess invited.  
“Are you sure?” Alice asked, not wanting to intrude.  
“Yeah!” The girls and Daniel answered with smiles. Alice smiled a little, hoping this meant they were wanting to form a friendship.  
“Alright, arigatō!” Alice said with a smile, bowing to them in her seat. They said their welcomes and chatted until the bell rang. They all grabbed their backpacks and filtered into the hallway. Alice followed behind them blindly, not knowing where for sure she was going.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you need to go to your locker?” Daniel asked.   
“Um, yes, my lunch is in there.” She replied.  
“We’ll meet y’all there!” Daniel said as the girls walked away. “Where’s your locker?” He looked down at her. Standing up, she realized that he was over a head taller than her. She pulled out the paper with her schedule printed on it and studied it for a minute.   
“D-156,” She finally said when she located the number.   
“That’s a few down from mine!” He smiled and turned the opposite way to head to her locker. She had to nearly run to keep up, feeling the bunny ears bob against her neck.   
“Could you slow down a little?” She said as someone bumped into her. She let a out a slight squeak and reached for the sleeve of his jacket as she started to tumble a little. She looked up to see another tall boy, this time with bright blonde hair that hung in his face.   
“Watch where you’re going, pipsqueak.” He growled as she steadied herself.   
“I’m so sorry!” She bowed before him, placing her hands on her thighs. She straightened to see him laughing. She looked over to see Daniel glaring at the boy.   
“Are you okay?” He asked, not looking away from him.  
“Yes, thank you.” She took a step towards him, but the boy grabbed her arm before she could. He leaned down to look her in the face. She felt fear rush through her veins and she tried to pull her arm away.   
“You’re a cute little thing, aren’t ya?” He grinned. His smile was cruel and his eyes held a plan for something.   
“Let her go, Neal.” Daniel’s deep voice rumbled. He looked at Daniel, and shoved her away, a look of boredom on his face.   
“I’ll be seeing more of you later.” He laughed as he gave her butt a slight tap. Alice gasped and darted over to Daniel.   
“I’m sorry about him. He’s an ass. Let’s go.” Daniel spun around and started walking. This time he walked slow enough for her to keep up. He leaned against the locker beside hers and his face was no longer angry.   
“Thank you, Daniel-senpai. If you weren’t there, I wouldn’t have been able to shake him off.” Alice said as she tried to reach her bento on the top shelf. He chuckled and reached up and plucked it down. He handed it to her and she bowed to him.   
“No need to thank me, and no bowing either! Isn’t that formal in Japan?” He asked, looking slightly flustered.   
“No! We always bow to show our gratitude, or to greet people, or to show respect.” She closed her locker and he led her to the cafeteria.   
“Is that why you called me senpai, then?” He laughed.  
“Yes, because you’re obviously older than me. Well, I mean you look like it.” She blushed.   
“I am a senior, so I probably am.” He chuckled.  
“I’m a junior.” She said as they walked over to the table the girls were sitting at. It was large, and round with only two seats beside each other left.   
“What took so long?” Trista asked as they sat down.   
“Neal decided he wanted to try to mess with her.” Daniel snarled.   
“Are you okay?” May asked.   
“Yes, he did slap my...” She blushed at the thought of even mentioning it.   
“He’s a crude jerk. I’m sorry that you have to be related to him, Daniel. If I had a cousin like that, he wouldn’t be alive.” Sarah crossed her arms. Alice looked over as Daniel pulled out three sandwiches, a bag of chips, and various fruits. She began to unbox her bento, smiling at the small heart Michiru made out of slices of carrots to place on top of her rice. She looked at the steamed vegetables and slices of egg with a hungry eye.   
“That’s such a cute lunch!” Trista squealed beside her. She picked up the lid of her lunch, which had Totoro painted on the top.   
“Thank you! Michiru made it for me this morning!” Alice pulled out her chop sticks and scooped some rice into her mouth.   
“It looks so yummy!” She giggled. She went back to her school served lunch of chicken and mashed potatoes.   
“It is!” She said after she swallowed a piece of broccoli.   
“What class do you have next?” May asked as she dunked a french fry in ketchup.   
“Let me see,” Alice said as she pulled her schedule from the pocket of her dress. She handed it to May.   
“She has Broadcasting with you!” She said to Daniel.   
“How’d you get into broadcasting?” He asked around a mouth full of peanut butter and jelly.   
“The lady at the front office put me in it, since I have all of the credits I need to graduate here that transferred from Japan. She said I’ll graduate this year with the seniors if I want to. If I don’t, I’ll graduate next year like normal. She said I’m a junior because of my age.”   
“You’re going to want to graduate this year.” Jess smiled.   
“Why’s that?” Alice cocked her head to the side.  
“‘Cause we won’t be here next year!” Trista yelled. Everyone laughed and Alice was glad that she was fitting in with them so well.   
“I’ll think about it.” She smiled. She sat quietly for a moment before feeling a streak of bravery. “Are you all doing anything today?” They all replied that they were busy and didn’t have plans, making a huge smile spread on her face. “Well, would you all like to come over? Michiru kind of made me promise that once I made friends I’d invite them over. She’s been worried the entire time we’ve been here about me making plenty of friends.” Alice played with one of her curls.   
“We’d love to! Do you have Japanese snacks?” Trista beamed. Everyone laughed.  
“I have a few things for you to try.” Alice giggled. Trista squealed with excitement and thew her arms around Alice. They made plans to meet in front of the school and walk together to Alice’s since they all lived close enough to walk to school.


	3. Chapter 3

When the bell rang, they all said goodbye to each other and Daniel showed her the way to the broadcasting room. As they walked in, a small rubber duck came flying at her face from across the room. She screamed and jumped back as Daniel stuck his hand in front of her face and caught the duck. “If you’re going to throw things at me, make sure to aim at me, not the pretty girls who walk with me.” He laughed as he chucked the duck back at a boy with glasses and shaggy hair. She followed him over to the table he sat at, with a computer.   
“Well hello there!” He said when he noticed Alice. He sat up and ran his hair through his light brown hair, smirking at her comedically. She laughed and waved.   
“Hi, I’m Alice.” She said quietly. He waved back as the teacher walked over. He wore a pair of thick framed glasses and dressed very sharp.   
“Welcome! I just read the email about you joining this class. You can join this group if you’d like. If not, you can join the group of girls over there.” He pointed to the only other girls in the class who clustered around a picture of some actor they’d pulled up on the computer.  
“I’ll stay with this group, thank you.”   
“Awesome! My name is Mr. Maxwell, but call me whatever.”  
“Are you alright with me calling you ‘Sensei’? I’m from Japan, so I prefer using honorifics.”   
“I’m perfectly fine with that.” He laughed as he walked over to another group. As she turned back to the group she noticed another boy had joined the table. He had hair cut so short it was hard to tell the color of it and blue eyes. She sat down in the chair beside Daniel and looked at them.   
“This is Jack and Sam.” Daniel pointed at the shaggy haired one first, then the recent addition.   
“Hello,” Alice bowed her head at them. They both greeted her as Mr. Maxwell started clapping to get their attention.   
“This week we’re making music videos! Pick a song, get it approved, then get to work!” With that he headed to his desk and the class exploded into murmurs and excited chatter.   
“Why don’t we pick a song with a girl singer? Then we can have Alice be the star!” Sam said.   
“Me? Why me?” Alice blushed.  
“‘Cause you’re new and super pretty!” Daniel laughed. She hid her face behind her hair.   
“And let’s do a Japanese song! Who’s your favorite singer from Japan?” Jack asked.   
“Probably Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. My favorite songs are Candy Candy, Serious Hitomi, or Fashion Monster.” She looked up at the boys.   
“What are they about?” Daniel asked.   
“Candy Candy is about loving candy and how it makes people happy. Serious Hitomi is about being shy and wanting someone to talk to you and Fashion Monster is about wanting to do whatever you want and living life how you want.”   
“Which one do you want to do the most?” Daniel asked. Alice thought for a moment.   
“Let’s do Serious Hitomi!” She grinned.   
“Aright! Let’s listen to it, then.” Jack said as he pulled up Youtube. She had to spell ‘Hitomi’ for him, since he spelled it wrong the first time. They watched a lyric video that someone had made and Alice sang along quietly.   
“I like it!” Daniel and Jack said. Sam gave a thumbs up as Mr. Maxwell wandered over.  
“Pick a song yet?” He asked.  
“Yes! Serious Hitomi by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu.” Alice grinned.   
“Is this a Japanese song?” He asked.  
“Yep!” Jack answered.  
“Alright, go ahead!” The teacher walked away and the four leaned in to start planning the video.   
“Let’s make it silly and cute! You boys can do...what’s it called...” She snapped her fingers trying to remember the words for ‘air guitar’.   
“What are you trying to say?” Daniel laughed.  
“Eagitā! Eagitā! You know!” She started mimicking an air guitar solo, even making the little noises with her mouth.  
“Air guitar?” Jack cocked his head to the side.  
“That!” She cried with excitement. The boys laughed.   
“That’d be pretty great! We could also just run around the school and act like idiots.” Sam laughed.   
“I’ll do all of the filming!” Jack volunteered.   
“You always do.” Sam laughed.  
“It’s my favorite part.” He grinned. Alice started doodling in her notebook, drawing Totoro, Pikachu, and various other cute cartoons.   
“Alright, we’re all set to start filming tomorrow then! Alice, make sure to wear something cute that you can run in.” Daniel grinned.   
“Aye aye, Sargent!” She raised her hand in a salute and the boys burst into laughter. “What’s so funny?” She asked, blushing as they laughed at her.  
“The saying is ‘aye aye, Captain.” Jack corrected her. She turned an even brighter shade of red.  
“Oops,” She whispered. Daniel patted the top of her head, still chuckling over her mistake. Once her blush went away, the bell rang, signaling the end of school. Everyone exploded from their seats and ran for the door as Alice picked her bag up from the floor. Daniel waited patiently as she slid her black and white jacket with panda ears on the hood on before placing her backpack on her shoulders.   
“Ready?” He smiled as she looked up at him. She nodded eagerly and followed him into the hallway. She grabbed onto his sleeve to keep with him as she sea of bodies pushed and shoved her tiny build around. When they finally got out of the building she let go of his sleeve and stepped up beside him. She saw Trista waving wildly and could hear Sarah yelling at her to calm down. Alice giggled and waved back.


	4. Chapter 4

“Let’s go!” Trista yelled once they reached the group. She took Alice’s hand and started skipping and Alice scrambled to keep up with the sudden momentum. Alice led them through the short walk to her new home, all of them talking and laughing along the way. She opened the front door and instantly Michiru yelled out, “Alice?” Before skipping into the entryway.   
“I brought friends.” Alice said as she slipped her shoes off and slipped on her bunny slippers. There were plenty of guest slippers lined up along the wall and they all slipped them on their feet.   
“Already? Welcome!” Michiru grinned. “Haruka should be home soon and Setsuna ran to to the store. Come in and make yourselves comfortable!” Alice noticed a slight glint in her eye as she looked at the group. Her smile was almost forced for a moment before she looked back at Alice. “How was your first day?”   
“Weird; It’s so different from Japanese school. I like the whole no uniform thing though.” She placed her backpack on the ground and led them into the living room before introducing everyone. “I’ll go get snacks!” Alice got up and walked into the kitchen. She could hear Michiru talking to them, but she couldn’t make out what they were saying.   
Not thinking anything of it, she reached into the pantry for some panda themed Pocky, Baby Star Ramen, Caplico and Jagariko and set them on the counter. She pulled out a few bowls and placed each of the different snacks in bowls. She pulled a tray from the cabinet and loaded it with the treats. She carried it to the living room and paused outside the entryway when she heard Michiru’s stern voice.  
“It’s not time to tell her. She just watched her mother and father die! Do you really think she’s mentally stable enough for this too?”   
“You have to tell her! We’ve started to spot them around town. We need her help and she needs to be able to defend herself if something was to happen!” She recognized May’s voice. Confusion ran through her as she racked her brain for something they could be keeping from her.   
“We’ll protect her.” Michiru sounded confident and she could picture her arms crossed over her chest.   
“Just like you said you’d protect Usagi and Mamoru? Our moms told us everything, Michiru.” Jess’ voice was soft, but her words were harsh. Her eyes burned at the sound of her parents’ names.   
“This is different! They told us to protect Alice, and Alice alone.”   
“If you don’t tell her, then we will.” Trista spoke quietly. Alice couldn’t take it anymore. She had to know what they were talking about.  
“Tell me what?” She asked as she rounded the corner.   
“Nothing, sweetie. It’s nothing!” Michiru said softly. Alice could hear the front door open and she turned to see Haruka.   
“Hey! How was the first da-” She froze when she saw the other girls and Daniel standing and sitting before her. Her eyes darted to Michiru.  
“Haruka, what aren’t you telling me?” Alice asked as she set the food on the coffee table.   
“What do you mean, kiddo?” She ran her hair through her wind tasseled blonde hair. Alice would’ve laughed at the way Daniel slowly reached towards the snacks if she wasn’t so scared and confused.   
“You know what I mean! I heard Michiru say you three aren’t telling me something! What is it? What does it have to do with Mama and Papa? What is going on?” Alice’s voice rose higher and higher with each word.   
“Alice...We can’t tell you yet. Now isn’t a good time.” Haruka patted her head.   
“No! Tell me! This has to do with Mama and Papa’s death! I have to know! It’s obviously important! And how do they know about it? What is going on?” Alice felt tears in her eyes as her hands began to shake. She couldn’t fight the feeling of betrayal and fear that ran up her spine.   
“I wish we could tell you, honey, but it really isn’t a good time. You just have to be patient, okay?” Michiru rubbed her back but she jerked away.   
“Just tell her!” Sarah yelled.   
“Stay out of this!” Haruka’s voice began to rise as tears spilt down Alice’s cheeks. Alice looked between everyone and ran to the door, stopping just long enough to grab her shoes. She sprinted down the sidewalk, not stopping even as Daniel yelled her name from the front door.   
She ran until she reached a small park and struggled to take solid breaths. She walked over to the swings and sat down, finally taking the time to put on her shoes. She let the tears flow freely as she thought. She didn’t know how long she sat there, trying to figure out what they weren’t telling her and why they would possibly want to. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the broach her mother left her, admiring the small stones.   
“What’s the matter, little girl?” A voice said before her. She looked up to see a tall lady with bright green hair, a short black dress, and a upside down crescent moon on her forehead.   
“Nothing, I just got into a fight with my friends.” She felt a discomfort from the woman, but she couldn’t figure out why. She slowly stood up, sliding the broach in her pocket. She looked at the woman’s cold smile with trepidation.   
“Oh, that’s never good! Would you like to talk about it?” She asked, her voice cold as ice.   
“No thank you, I really need to be getting home.” She started to walk away, but the woman grabbed her arm.  
“Wait! I have a question for you first.” Alice trembled at the touch of her hand.   
“What is it?” She asked quietly.   
“Do you know where the Legendary Silver Crystal is?”   
“I don’t even know what that is. I’m sorry. I wish I could help.” She watched as her face fell into a look of hatred.  
“You lying little brat!” She cried as she threw Alice across the play ground. She screamed loudly as she rolled across the sand. Her eyes went wide as the woman slowly stalked over to her.


	5. Chapter 5

“She’s been gone for three hours now! We need to go look for her.” Setsuna said as she paced the living room.   
“We’ll go look for her.” Trista rose to her feet as Jess‘ watch began to beep. She looked down at the watch, her eyes growing big.  
“There’s a sighting at the park down the road.” She told the group.   
“I have a bad feeling. I think Alice is there.” Daniel said. He couldn’t stop moving since she ran off. He felt slightly sick at the thought of someone from the Dark Moon kingdom attacking her.   
“What makes you think that?” Michiru looked at him with wide eyes.   
“I’m a werewolf. I know things.” He didn’t have the guts to say that he thought she might possibly be his mate, the one love of his life, and that’s why he felt that way.   
“We need to go see. Either way, we need to stop them.” May said as she stood up along with Jess.   
“Okay, you girls go to the park. We’ll look around town for her. If we don’t find anything, we’ll come to the park.” Haruka said as she grabbed her coat.   
“Alright,” The girls and Daniel ran out the door. “Ready?” Sarah asked.   
“Ready!” The girls answered. With that, they all pulled out their transformation pens and thrusted them into the sky.   
“Mars Power Makeup!” Sarah cried.  
“Venus Power Makeup!” Trista yelled.  
“Mercury Power Makeup!” Jess hollered.   
“Jupiter Power Makeup!” May finished off the transformation cries. With that they all transformed into the Sailor Scouts. Daniel decided to wait until he got to the park to change into his wolf self, incase Alice required immediate help.   
“Let’s go!” He took off running, knowing the girls were right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being such a short chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Alice cried as the woman fired a ball of negative energy from her hand at her. “What do you want from me?” She screamed, curling into a ball.   
“The Legendary Silver Crystal! I know you have it!”   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about! I don’t have anything!” She yelled back, pain shooting through her as another blow sent her flying into a metal pole.   
“Alice!” She looked up at whoever called her name to see Daniel and the other girls.   
“Daniel...” She whispered, her vision blurring slightly. He ran over to her and scooped her up as she looked over at the girls. She wondered when they changed clothes and how they were able to create magic from their hands. They dove into battle with the woman, and Alice knew she had to help somehow. “I have to help them!” She said as she tried to sit up.  
“No! You’re hurt!” Daniel held onto her.  
“I’ll be okay,” She whispered. She pulled herself to her feet, feeling stronger now that she was standing. “Hey! You want me so bad? Come and get me!”   
“Alice! Do you have your broach?” Trista cried as she hit the woman with a surprise attack as she ran for Alice.  
“Yes! Why?” She pulled it out of her pocket.   
“Lift it up and yell, ‘Silver Moon Power, Makeup!’” Trista called.  
Alice looked down at it, wondering what that meant. Slowly, she lifted it up into the air. “Silver Moon Power, Makeup!” She cried. She gasped as there was a bright light and she felt a warmth overcome her. She looked down at her normal clothes being transformed into something different. She now wore a pair of dark purple knee high boots, a dress with a black skirt and a black and purple sailor collar. There was a large purple bow on the front and back, but the one on the front had a large star in the middle. A tiara appeared on her forehead with a dark purple stone and long white gloves melted onto her skin. The gloves had black by her elbows. She felt a long staff materialize in her hand that had a large silver ball on the top with little wings on it. Finally, a small black chocker with a small star appeared around her neck.   
“For love and strength, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Cosmos! May strength and integrity be your demise!” She cried when the light faded. She had no clue where the words came from, but she liked how they sounded. She looked down at herself with wide eyes. She turned to look at Daniel to see him changing into a wolf. The girls grinned at her as they fought and suddenly it all made sense to her.   
She twirled the staff in her hand and sent a blaze of ice at the woman. She screamed with pain and glared at her. Alice felt strength as she sent attack after attack. She watched the woman’s anger boil over as she sent out a large blast, sending the other scouts flying back. Daniel ran over to her, fighting for footing. Alice looked around in wonder as she blast felt like nothing to her. How strong am I? She asked herself.   
“Tell me where the Crystal is now!” The woman screamed.   
“Never!” Alice had no clue where or what it was, but she knew she had to protect it.   
“Fine! You won’t tell me? Then say good-bye!” Alice braced herself for a stronger attack, but felt none. Instead, she heard Daniel whimper beside her as the woman blasted him with her strongest attack yet.  
“Daniel!” She cried, kneeling beside him. He slowly morphed back into a human, his face contorted in pain. Tears bubbled in her eyes. “Daniel!” She whispered.   
“It’ll be okay, Alice. I promise.” He whispered before closing his eyes. She slowly placed a shaky hand on his neck, feeling for a pulse. She cried out when she felt none, feeling anger swell up within her.   
“You’ll pay for what you did!” She roared. She slowly stood up, staff in hand. She slowly raised it, summoning all of her strength into her final attack. She watched as the woman slowly faded with a piercing scream as her ice attacked her. When there was nothing left of her, Alice dropped down beside Daniel. She slowly stroked his face as she heard Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna calling her name. She looked up at them with tears on her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

The girls crowded around her as she pulled him into her lap. “Alice...” Sarah whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. Alice simply cried into his chest, confused by the crippling depression that washed over her. She cried and cried, feeling his body become cold.   
“Daniel! Come back to me! Please!” She cried. Her body slowly began to become warm and the girls gasped as she began to glow. Alice looked down at him, tears spilling into her lap.  
“With the power of the cosmos and the strength of love, I command the rebirth of life!” Alice cried as the light spread to him.  
“What’s happening?” Trista gasped.  
“She’s resurrecting him!” Haruka replied.   
Alice placed her hand on his chest and closed her eyes. “May this heart beat onward with the strength of love!” She whispered before leaning down to kiss his lips. She cradled his head in her hand, feeling peaceful and calm. She knew everything was going to be okay. She wasn’t entirely sure how, but she knew.   
She watched with wide eyes as his eyes slowly began to open. The glowing faded and Alice felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes. “Daniel!” She cried, pulling him to her chest.  
“Alice...how?” He sputtered, holding her close to him.  
“I brought you back!” She whispered with shock. She looked up at Haruka and Setsuna, her eyes asking for an answer.   
“This is the true power of Sailor Cosmos. Your mother would be proud.” Setsuna answered softly.   
“This is what you wanted to keep a secret. But why?” She asked as she helped Daniel to his feet.   
“Let’s talk about this at home, okay?” Michiru said in a soft tone. She looked at Alice with great pride, and Alice felt the same pride. She thought of wanting to transform back into her normal form, and the warmth overcame her again. She looked down to see the clothes she wore to school.  
“Let’s go home.” She whispered, looking up at Daniel.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Daniel rang the doorbell around 7:30. Alice threw it open with a wide smile, ready for school. She felt slightly babied by the fact that Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru decided she needed to be walked to school in fear that the evil Dark Moon kingdom might get her, but she knew they just wanted to protect her and the Legendary Silver Crystal she carried in the broach that she had wedged in the pocket of her jeans.   
“Good morning!” Daniel smiled, stepping aside to let her out the door.  
“Ohayō!” She answered, skipping down the steps.   
“Sleep well?” He asked as he walked behind her.   
“Yeah, I had a dream that Mama told me she was really proud of me.” She smiled at the dream, wishing her mom could’ve seen her fight.   
“I know she would be. I’m proud of you.” He looked down at her.   
“You’re only saying that because I brought you back.” She giggled.  
“And ‘cause you kissed me.” He smirked at her. She blushed a deep red, not knowing he knew she did that. He laughed at her shocked expression. “I was just starting to wake up at that point.” She hid her face from him, embarrassed by the confession. He scooped her hand up, giving it a squeeze.  
“And I know you meant the kiss, so here.” He pulled her into him and kissed her. It was short, but it still left her skin tingling. “I meant that one.” He said when he broke off the kiss. She was speechless, and he laughed at her lack of words. He simply picked up her hand and started walking again, pulling her behind him. She couldn’t fight the huge grin that covered her face and she really didn’t want to.   
They spent the rest of the school day laughing with their friends and flirting with Daniel. When the final bell rang, Daniel waited for her again. She followed him out of the classroom, holding onto the back of his sleeve so she wouldn’t lose him. “You know, you can just hold my hand.” He smiled back at her.   
“I-I didn’t know if that was okay.” She looked down at the ground bashfully.   
“It’s definitely okay.” He smiled back at her. She grinned at him and reached for his hand. He wrapped her fingers around her hand and she loved the feeling of safety that engulfed her. He kept his hold on her hand when they left the school and walked to her house.   
“Want to come in for a little bit?” She asked him as they walked up her driveway.   
“I’d love to.” He smiled at her. She opened the door and held the door open to him.   
‘Michiru! I’m home!” She called out as she took her shoes off. Daniel followed suit and Alice was surprised when there wasn’t an answer. “Maybe she’s asleep. I’m going to go check really quick. Help yourself to anything.” She said as she skipped up the stairs. She walked to Michiru and Haruka’s room and opened the door slowly, peeking her head in. When she opened the door completely, shock took over her.   
She let out a piercing scream when she processed what she saw. Before her, Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru stood encased in crystal. She could hear Daniel drop something and come running up the stairs. “Alice!” He called, skidding into the room. She could only stare at the three, her hands trembling.   
“They’re-they’re...” She couldn’t really speak, she was so scared.   
“Oh my god.” His eyes grew big when he looked at them. Alice collapsed to her knees, starring at them.   
“They got them. They got them too.” She whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

“Who got them? What are you talking about? Come here.” Daniel said as he dropped to his knees in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her and cradled her to his chest.   
“The Dark Moon kingdom! The ones who want my crystal and killed Mama and Papa!” Alice felt tears in her eyes, but she was tired of crying.   
“I’ll call the scouts, okay? Come on, let’s go downstairs.” He picked her up and started for the door.   
“I can walk myself.” She whispered, but didn’t struggle in his arms. She liked the way he cradled her to his chest and she could feel the muscles in his arms on her back.   
“Hush,” He smiled at her. He set her down gently on the couch and pulled out his phone. He tapped at the screen a few times and pressed it to his cheek.   
“Hey, Jess, are the girls with you?” He said as he sat down beside Alice. He took her hand in his as he listened to Jess.   
“Y’all need to come over here. Something happened.” He paused for a moment as she replied. “Yes, she’s fine. I haven’t left her side. Just get over here soon.” He hung up and told her they were on the way.   
“What are we going to do? Wait for them to come for us? We don’t know where they are or when they’re coming next or who they’re going to get next.” Alice didn’t say that she was scared most of them getting him next.   
“Don’t worry, we’ll stop them. We’ll figure out where they are and how to get to them.” He pulled her closer, keeping his hand on her lower back.   
“But how? We’re strong, but we don’t have ways of figuring it out.”   
“We’ll find a way, trust me.” He said. With that, he closed the distance between them and kissed her. It was longer than the last kiss, but sweeter. They broke apart when the doorbell rang.   
“I’ll go get it.” Alice got up when he pulled away from her. She walked to the front door and looked through the peep hole. There stood May, Jess, Trista and Sarah, all looking very worried. She pulled open the door and Trista threw herself at Alice.  
“Are you okay? What happened? Did the Dark Moon kingdom attack you?” She went on until Alice hugged her back.   
“Let me just show you.” She said as she led them upstairs. She watched them all gasp in horror as they took in the three statues.   
“They turned them to crystal!” Jess gasped.  
“What do we do?” Alice asked. She couldn’t stand looking at the statues.   
“We’re going to find them. We’re going to defeat them.” They all walked downstairs as Sarah talked.   
“How?” Alice asked as she sat down next to Daniel on the couch.   
“We have the technology. We’ll hunt them down, don’t worry. For now, someone needs to stay with you.” Jess said.   
“Who will it be?” Alice asked.  
“I will; I already come to pick you up for school. I can sleep here on the couch.” Daniel said.   
“Thanks, Daniel.” Alice said, looking up at him.   
“If it’s okay, I’m going to go try to take a sample to study.” Jess said as she stood up.  
“Go ahead.” Alice whispered. Jess took her samples and the girls left soon after. Daniel stayed behind and started rummaging in the fridge.


	10. Chapter 10

“Are you hungry?” She asked as she walked into the kitchen.  
“Starving.” He answered. Alice got to work cooking and Daniel sat at the counter pouting about his hunger. “Stop pouting. That isn’t going to make the rice cook faster.”   
“I’m so hungry!” He whined as she placed a hand on his back.   
“All you do is eat.” She chuckled as she rubbed his back.   
“I’m basically feeding a 18 year old boy who’s the size of a semi truck and a wolf. I have to eat a lot.” He wrapped his arm around her waist.   
“How does that work?” She was confused. He never explained the whole werewolf thing to her.   
“Well, the way werewolves are, we’re basically part man, part wolf. Long ago, a wolf became so loyal to his man that they became one. Since then, his descendants have been born with a wolf half and a human half. It’s like two people being in the same body. The wolf is who finds my mate, or the only person I’ll ever love, acts on my emotions when they get out of hand, and control my instincts. My human side is what’s in charge of keeping my emotions in check, makes sure our secret hidden, and all the other things. I can hear the thoughts of the wolf as easily as I can my human thoughts.”  
“What’s the wolf thinking now?” She turned to dish out the food as she spoke.   
“Honestly?” He asked, and she could hear his smirk.   
“Yes,” She whispered as she placed his food before him.  
“He’s thinking, ‘this is our mate! She’s the one! Protect her with everything! We love her!‘“ He said as he dove into his rice, vegetables and chicken. Alice froze as she was bringing her bowl over to the island. Her eyes grew wide as she felt her hands tremble slightly. An explosion of happiness washed over her as she stared at his beautiful face.   
“Really?” She whispered.   
“Really; you’re our mate, Alice. We knew the moment we saw you.” Alice placed her bowl on the island counter and dove into his arms. He cradled her close and pressed his nose into the curve of her neck. He ran his hand over her messy waves and a rumble came from his chest.  
“What was that?” She laughed, pulling away to look at him.  
“My wolf got really happy about holding you like this. You smell good.” She smiled and kissed his cheek before letting go of him. She climbed into the seat beside him and started nibbling at her food. “Later we’re going to have to go get some of my stuff if I’m going to stay here.” He said before shoveling a large forkful into his mouth. Alice looking down at her purple chopsticks, blushing.   
“What are you blushing about?” He laughed.  
“In Japan, when a couple starts living together it’s practically taboo.” She whispered and stuck some food in her face. She watched the realization cross his face about what that meant.   
“Don’t worry, I’m not going to try anything you don’t want me to.” He winked at her. She blushed more as he stood up to get seconds. She ate her food in silence, too embarrassed to speak. He polished off his second bowl of food and everything she had left over, making her laugh. “Ready to go?” He asked.   
“Yeah,” She said, standing up.  
“Go get your jacket. It’s cold out.” He said as he slipped on his shoes.  
“What are you, my mother?” She giggled as she ran up the stairs. She grabbed her panda hoodie and raced back downstairs. He took her hand in his and opened the door. “Do you live far from here?” She asked.   
“Nah, it’s only about a ten minute walk. We can grab my car while we’re there, though.”   
“You have a car?” She asked, surprised that she’d never seen him drive it.  
“Yeah, but it saves money to walk. Plus I like the exercise, even if I already get plenty.”   
“What kind of car is it?”   
“A black 1969 Mustang. It’s beautiful. I fixed it up real nice!” He grinned.   
“I can’t wait to see it!” She smiled up at him. He led her into a nice looking neighborhood where all of the houses looked similar, but equally elegant and modern. She watched the children play in the streets and thought of her parents playing with her when she was little. They finally walked up a short driveway and Alice admired the shiny Mustang parked in front of the house. They walked up the stairs and Daniel flung the door open.


	11. Chapter 11

“Mom! Dad! I’m home!” He called out. A woman’s voice greeted them from the kitchen. They walked towards the voice, Alice admiring all of the pictures and pretty artwork.   
“Mom, Dad, this is Alice.” He said once they walked into the kitchen. Alice dropped his hand and dropped into a bow.  
“Hello; thank you for allowing me into your home.” She spoke softly before standing straight again.   
“That’s nothing to thank us for.” The man chuckled, “You’re always welcome.” He had dark hair and tan skin like Daniel. His hair had sprinkles of grey mixed into the rich color and his eyes were bright green like his son’s. Most of Daniel’s features came from his mother though, as Alice noticed the similar nose and eye shape. She had light skin and a silvery white bob that contrasted dark brown eyes.   
“Thank you.” Alice replied. Daniel leaned his elbows on the counter, and she felt herself leaning towards him.   
“Alice knows everything. She knows we’re werewolves, she knows about the scouts, she knows she’s my mate, everything.” He said, looking mainly at his dad. Alice wondered if his mother was a werewolf as well, or if it was a mostly male trait. His father’s eyes grew slightly wide.  
“Why did you tell her?” He asked, looking at her.   
“She’s Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Moon’s daughter.” Both adults’ faces showed complete shock. His mother turned to her, almost tearing up.   
“You’re Usagi’s daughter.” She whispered.   
“Yes, how did you know my mother?” Alice asked.   
“We fought her with her long ago, my partners and I. We were the Sailor Starlights. She was very dear to us.” She looked at Alice with some sadness, but she also seemed to be happy to see her.   
“What can we do for you?” His father asked.   
“I’m going to have to stay with her a while. Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna were turned to crystal by the Dark Moon. She can’t be left alone. I came to get some of my stuff.” Daniel replied.   
“Alright, just be safe. If you need anything, call us.” His father said as Daniel ran off to his room. Alice stayed in the kitchen with his parents.   
“I always thought her daughter would be the next incarnation of Sailor Moon, not a different scout all together. That’s normally what happens when a scout passes on her powers.” His mother said.   
“I have her broach, but I’m surprised I’m not Sailor Moon as well. I don’t even have the same colors. It’s like she’s the only Sailor Moon to exist.” Alice pulled out her broach and looked at it.   
“I’ve never heard of there being a Sailor Cosmos either.” His father said.   
“Me neither.”   
“I’m almost scared of my power. I was able to resurrect Daniel when an enemy killed him yesterday, and I’ve only just got my powers!” Alice spoke softly.   
“You have great power. I believe you’ll be able to truly defeat the Dark Moon kingdom, and anything else that tries to stand in your way. I can feel it. I can feel the power of your mother and your father within you, and more.” She clasped Alice’s hand in hers. With that, Daniel walked back into the room with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.   
“Are you ready?” He asked her as he grabbed his keys.  
“Yes,” Alice said. She turned and bowed to the two, “Thank you very much. If I ever need help, I’ll make sure you’re one of the people I call on. I know I can trust friends of my mother and father.”   
“You’re welcome, Alice. We’ll be cheering for you.” He said as they left the room. Daniel held the passenger door of his car open for her as she climbed in. As he cranked the car, Alice let out a small yawn.   
“Tired?” Daniel laughed as he backed out of the driveway.  
“Yeah; it feels like I’ve been here for so long, even though we’ve only been in America a little over a week.” Alice replied.   
“You get to relax the rest of the day and go to sleep whenever you want to.” Daniel smiled at her. It only took a couple minutes for them to reach her house. Alice slowly climbed out and turned to Daniel.


	12. Chapter 12

“Wanna watch a movie?” She asked with a smile.  
“Depends on the movie.” He smiled.  
“My Neighbor Totoro?” She looked up at him.  
“Sure.” He patted her head.   
“Yay!” She clapped her hands and skipped inside. He set his bags in the doorway and followed her into the living room. They watched the movie with his arms wrapped around her and her head on his chest. He laughed slightly when she started to slowly doze off, cuddling into him.  
“Ready for bed?” He asked her quietly. She only nodded and he helped her stand up. He kissed her good night and she lazily slumped up the stairs. She changed into her alpaca t-shirt that was so big it came to her knees almost and climbed into bed.   
She tossed and turned for around two hours, a slight fear creeping over her shoulder. Finally, she climbed out of bed and padded downstairs quietly. She walked over to Daniel to see him on his back, his arm slung over his face, and a light snore coming from his partially open mouth. He had the blanket thrown over him haphazardly, but it didn’t completely cover his bare chest. She slowly reached for his arm and gave it a light poke. “Daniel,” She whispered as she poked him.   
Finally he began to wake up and rubbed his face. “Alice? What’s wrong?” He moaned as he stifled a yawn. He sat up and looked at her through half open eyes.   
“I-I can’t sleep. I’m too scared.” She whispered, forcing herself to look away from his muscular chest and very obvious six pack.   
“Do you want to sleep with me, hon?” He said, a little more awake now.  
“Yeah,” She whispered. He stood up and looked down at her.   
“Let’s go.” He said as he took her hand. She blushed to his back as they walked into her room. He collapsed on her bed and pulled her close. He quickly fell back asleep with his arm slung around her waist and her head on his chest. The light breath on the top of her head was comforting and she soon fell asleep to the rise and fall of his chest.


	13. Chapter 13

Almost a week had passed, and Alice felt panic in her chest. “I’m worried about Jess.” She said in class as the group worked on their drawings of fruit.   
“Why? She’ll be back in a couple days. She only has the flu.” Sarah said reassuringly.   
“I just have a really bad feeling.” Alice whispered. A pain throbbed in the back of her head.   
“Do you want to go over there after school?” Daniel asked. Alice nodded quietly.   
“We’ll all go. I’m sure she’d like the company.” Trista smiled.   
“Okay,” Alice whispered as the bell rang. They quickly packed up and walked to lunch.   
Alice couldn’t shake off the bad feeling all day as she thought more and more of Jess. She tried her best to be happy and silly for their videos in her last class, but she just couldn’t bring an end to the gloom. She was almost jumping for joy when the final bell rang and they all headed to Jess’ house. Sarah knocked on the door and a minute later, a woman with Jess’ short blue hair and a rounder, finely aged face opened the door.  
“Hey girls!” The woman smiled.   
“Hi, Ami! We came to see Jess. Alice here’s been worried all day.” Trista laughed as she jabbed a thumb at Alice. She blushed as the woman looked in her direction and laughed.  
“I just got home, and I haven’t heard anything from her yet, but come on in. I’m sure she’d love the company.” Ami stood aside and let the girls and Daniel pass. For some reason, Alice knew that Jess’ room was the one down the hall and on the left. She felt herself being drawn to the door and she left everyone chatting in the living room. She slowly walked the door and opened it. She cried out when she saw Jess standing in the middle of her room, arms flung in front of her face, mid scream, and encased in crystal. Everyone came running as Alice’s shock quickly morphed into anger.   
“I’m going to kill every one of them!” She roared as Ami ran past her to Jess, crying loudly.   
“What happened to my baby? Who did this?” She cried as she hugged the statue.   
“The Dark Moon. They’re trying to get me to give up the crystal by taking everyone I care about one by one.” Alice said. Her voice was flat and her arms hung by her side as the anger flooded her. She looked up at the ceiling and let out a roar of anger. “You want me and my crystal so bad? Come and get me, you pricks! I’m ready for you!” She screamed, not caring that everyone, especially Daniel, looked at her with shock when she swore.   
Suddenly, the TV sitting in the corner flickered to life. “You called for us?” A woman said with a cold grin. Alice spun to the TV, her eyes wild. She ran over and started beating on it.   
“I’m going to kill every last one of you! You messed with the wrong girl! I will make sure you get what you deserve!” Alice yelled.   
“Ah, ah, ah, you wouldn’t kill the people who are keeping your parents alice, would you?” She stared at the woman’s long, wavy red hair, green eyes, and pale skin with confusion and anger.  
“What the hell are you talking about? You killed them not even a month ago!” Her voice trembled with anger.   
“Bring them in!” The woman laughed as she looked behind her at a group of five men. They walked off screen and a moment later they dragged in two struggling figures Alice recognized instantly.   
“Mama! Papa!” She screamed, diving for the screen. She clawed at the screen, tears falling down her face.   
“Alice!” They called back. Her mother wore a long, elegant white dress that seemed to have wings coming from the back. Her long buns and pigtails hung radiantly by her sides, almost glowing white. On her forehead was a small, yellow crescent, marking her as a descendant of the moon. Her father wore a tuxedo and a dark red cape. His face was strong, showing no fear. Her mother cried fat tears as she struggled harder. Her father just stared at her.   
“Mama! Papa! Don’t worry! I’ll save you, I promise! I love you, so much!” She cried in Japanese.   
“We love you too, our sweet angel. Be strong a little longer for us. We’ll be together again!” Usagi cried, smiling at her daughter with pride.   
“Come and fight me! I will defeat you all! I have so much power; more than you’d ever know! I will get my parents back!” Alice hissed.   
“Then you better get prepared. We’re coming for that crystal!” The woman’s grin reminded Alice of a demented cat or a tormented child’s drawing.  
“We’ll be waiting for you.” Alice whispered. With that, the screen went black and Alice fell back onto the ground. She didn’t feel like holding back the sobs that racked her body. Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked them back and forth as she sobbed.


	14. Chapter 14

“They’re alive!” Ami whispered with shock.   
“We have to prepare for war!” Alice said as she slowly stood up. She looked around at the group.   
“How are we going to do that?” May asked Alice.   
“I don’t know; I think basic combat would be great to know, maybe even how to fire a gun if we must. Come on, let’s go back to my house to plan.”   
“What about Jess?” Sarah asked.   
“Should we take her with us?” Daniel asked.   
“Please take her with you.” Ami whispered, “I can’t stand seeing her like this.” Alice noticed tears in her eyes.   
“Of course.” Alice walked out of the room, the girls following. Daniel heaved Jess onto his shoulder, carrying her out the door. Alice walked back in silence, a dark presence falling over her. She was now serious. She had one thing on her mind, and that was rescuing her parents. She knew she had to end the Dark Moon kingdom.   
Everyone crowded into her living room and Daniel slung his arm around her shoulders after setting Jess in the room that Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru were still frozen in. . “We’re going to need all the help we can get.” Sarah said quietly.   
“First, fighting lessons, how to fire a gun,and anything else that can help us with the fight. I know someone who’s very skilled with guns and knives who might be able to help. We’d have to tell him the secret though.”   
“Can he be trusted?” May asked.   
“Of course; he knows that if he tells the secret, I’ll chop him to bits.” Alice said bluntly.   
“Then get in contact with him. I can start teaching the girls how to fight while you talk to him.” Daniel said. They all got up and everyone walked outside. Alice went and grabbed her laptop first, logging onto Skype. Luckily, he was online. She immediately hit the call button and watched Daniel starting to work with Trista. She watched his muscles flex and contract with deep love.   
“Hey; What’s up?” He asked in Japanese.   
“Hey, Kaito-chan. I need your help.” She replied in her native tongue.   
“What is it?” She watched him lean back in his chair. The dark black hair and black hoodie he wore sent a wave of homesickness through her.   
“Is there anyway you can come to America? We need you.”   
“And what would be in it for me?” He raised an eyebrow.   
“I won’t kill you next time I see you.” She said and with that they both cracked smiles, no longer able to keep up the pseudo serious and tough demeanors.   
“Yeah, I’m sure I’d be able to get a plane ticket over there. What’s going on?” He asked. His face lit up as he pulled up the internet.   
“I’ll explain everything when you get here.” She said.  
“Alright, I just booked a ticket that leaves tomorrow morning. I’ll see you when I land.” She waved to her best friend after making plans to pick him up at the same airport she landed in. They hung up and she walked over to Daniel and the girls.   
“Ready to learn a little?” Daniel looked down at her.   
“Sure.” She giggled. She didn’t bother to tell him she had plenty of training in martial arts in Japan.  
“Okay, I’m just going to run at you and see what your instincts are.” With that he took off charging at her. She spun quickly and drew her foot into his shoulder, knocking him off balance some. She followed up with a series of kicks and punches, finishing with swiping his feet out from under him. The girls cheered and clapped as he slowly sat up.  
“We don’t need to worry about you.” He grumbled. Alice laughed and kissed his cheek sweetly.   
“I took martial arts classes since I was six. I’m a black belt.” She smiled down at him. He slowly stood up and placed a hand on the top of her head.  
“Why didn’t you say that in the first place?” She smiled as he stroked her head.   
“I wanted to have a little fun. You’re three times the size of me. I wanted to see if I could.” She giggled.   
“Well, you definitely could.” He laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

She helped Daniel teach the girls how to defend themselves. When they were finished with that, the girls headed home, eager for dinner. Alice followed Daniel into the house, her stomach letting out a growl.   
“What do you want for dinner?” He turned around abruptly so that she collided with his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, trapping her there.   
“You pick.” She whispered, placing her hands on his chest. He pressed his nose into the curve of her neck, inhaling deeply.   
“I want you for dinner.” He said, kissing the top of her shoulder.   
“I’m not on the menu.” She whispered, embarrassed that she loved the way he felt against her neck. He let out a playful growl.   
“Then you’re desert.” He nibbled at the side of her neck. Alice let out a little squeak at the nibble as it sent her entire body tingling.   
“Daniel! Stop being silly.” She mumbled through a giggle as he kissed her neck. He laughed and stood straight when her stomach let out a loud gurgle.   
“Let’s feed the little one.” He patted the top of her head and picked her up. She squirmed and kicked while laughing before he sat her down on the counter where they were almost eye level with each other.   
“Let’s order a pizza! I’ve never had American style pizza.” She grinned.   
“Fine with me. What do you want on yours?” He placed his hands on either side of her.   
She tapped her chin as she thought. “Just cheese.” She said after a few moments.   
“Alright, I’ll call it in.” He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts before finding the pizza place down the road.  
“You have the number saved?” She laughed.  
“I’m always hungry.” He said before placing the order. Alice jumped off the counter and headed for the stairs, desperately wanting a shower. She stepped into her room to grab a change of clothes when she froze in place. Sitting on her bed was two cats. One entirely black and one entirely white, both with yellow crescent moons on their foreheads.


	16. Chapter 16

“Hello, Alice.” The black cat said with a light, feminine voice. Alice let out a scream of terror and stared at the cats in confusion.  
“Alice!” Daniel threw open the door and pulled her close to him reflexively. He let go of her when he saw the cats. “You’re screaming over cats? You scared the shit outta me!” He leaned against the bookshelf with a sigh.  
“What scared her was Luna talking. You know she’d react like that. She is Usagi’s daughter after all!” The white cat nagged. He had a deeper voice. Daniel jumped up and cursed loudly.   
“That’s what I screamed about!” Alice cried.   
“What the hell are talking cats doing in your room? And why cats?” Daniel grumbled. Alice assumed he didn’t like cats very much.   
“I don’t know! They were just sitting there! I walked in and the black one said ‘Hello, Alice’!”   
“We can explain!” The black cat yelled at them.   
“First, what are your reasons for coming to Alice? Do you want to hurt her?” Daniel stepped before her defensively.  
“Never! We would never hurt the princess!” The white cat said with surprise.  
“Alright; if you even think about it, I’ll skin you alive and eat you for dinner.” Daniel growled.  
“Daniel!” Alice cried.  
“Sorry! That was the wolf side. We hate cats.” He glared at the felines.   
“The feeling is mutual.” The female said.   
“Just tell me what’s going on!” Alice yelled.   
“Right, sorry! My name is Luna, and this is Artemis. We are from the Moon kingdom. I was a dear companion to Usagi and her mother as well. We came here to watch over you. We were taken with your mother and father but they gave us the opportunity to escape so we could make sure you were safe and protected.” Luna said.   
“It’s nice to meet you both.” Alice walked over and sat between them. She patted both of their heads as Daniel glared at the cats.  
“Daniel, be nice.” She said slightly sternly.   
“I am being nice.” He replied. She smiled at him and his face softened a little.   
“Okay, out. I’m going to take a shower now.” Artemis jumped off the bed and walked out and Daniel shifted out of his way.   
“You sure you don’t need someone to wash your back?” He joked, kissing her cheek.   
“I can wash my own back. If I need help, Luna will help me. Right Luna?” She giggled.  
“You better not expect me to get in that bath! I just washed my coat.” Luna stuck her nose in the air. Alice laughed and pushed Daniel out of the room. She grabbed her things and Luna followed her into the bathroom.   
“Perfect time to get to know each other better.” Luna hopped onto the sink. Alice got into the shower and Luna started asking her questions. “Are you liking America?”   
“I miss Japan, but I love it here. I have good friends and Daniel here.”   
“I quite like it also. Are you as much of a crybaby as your mother is?” The two laughed at the question.  
“Oh god, no! I’m more like Papa. I cry, but not nearly as much as her. How badly did she cry after I saw them?” Alice started working shampoo into her thick hair.  
“She wouldn’t stop for hours. She’s probably still crying. She’s so worried and scared. But she knows that you’ll make her proud.” Luna sounded confident.  
“They don’t even know what I can do! Luna, I brought Daniel back to life when one of the Dark Moon citizens killed him. I can bring myself back to life too! My attacks are entirely ice and I’m scary strong.”   
“Have you tried to bring yourself back before?” Luna sounded slightly worried.  
“No, I just know. Is that strange?”   
“Not at all! The Sailor Scouts are ‘reborn’ if you will, knowing what they’re capable of and what their attacks are.”   
“I want to try the resurrection, but I’m scared to. I don’t want something to go wrong.”   
“Trust in yourself, and nothing will go wrong. Every Sailor Moon before you has thought that way.”   
“I’m not Sailor Moon.”


	17. Chapter 17

“What? Then who are you?” Luna sounded very confused.  
“Sailor Cosmos.”   
“You’re Sailor Cosmos?” Luna practically screamed.  
“You’ve actually heard of me? Nobody else has.” Alice rinsed the last of the shampoo out.  
“Sailor Cosmos is both a legend and unknown. She was known for being able to create and destroy. I think your powers might surpass resurrection. You might even be able to create life all together and end it as well!” Luna gasped.   
“What?” Alice nearly dropped her bottle of soap.   
“We’re going to have to test you tomorrow.” Luna mussed to herself. Alice quickly finished her shower and turned the water off. She grabbed her towel and quickly dried off, wrapping it around her long, tangly hair. She changed into her plush Hello Kitty pajama pants and a bunny t-shirt before brushing her hair. She heard the doorbell ring and ran down the stairs, Luna trailing behind her. Daniel paid the man and took the stack of three pizzas. Alice ran into the kitchen before him and pulled out four plates.   
“Why are you grabbing four plates?” Daniel asked.  
“For Artemis and Luna!” Alice said as they hopped on the kitchen table.   
“Don’t sit on the table! We eat there!” Daniel yelled at them. They quickly hopped off, looking a little insulted.  
“No need to yell at them.” Alice placed a hand on his chest.   
“Those stupid cats were sitting on the table! They don’t belong on the table!” He yelled. Alice flenched back slightly at his yelling.  
“Please don’t yell. They did nothing wrong and they’re our guests. Please try to be nicer to them.” Alice whispered.   
“You expect me to be nice to a pair of stupid cats? I hate cats!” He yelled at her. His face fell instantly when he turned to see the hurt in her eyes. Her eyes started to water and she backed out of the kitchen.  
“I’m sorry, I should’ve thought about that.” She ran off as the tears started spilling over onto her cheeks. She ran to her room as Daniel yelled her name.  
“I’m sorry!” He called as she slammed the door shut. She leaned against the door as she cried, hurt that he yelled at her.   
Daniel thrusted his fist on the granite, growling at himself. “You really didn’t have to yell at her like that. She’s just like her mother. They’re hurt by things like that.” Artemis said quietly.   
“Shut up, cat. I don’t care what you think.” He growled at them. Luna puffed out her chest.  
“You listen here, you little mutt. We care about her just like you do. We don’t want anyone to hurt her. We’re trying to get along with you, now you try the same right now!” She hissed.  
“I’m sorry; I’m trying to. It’s just the wolf part of me gets angry seeing you two.” He glared down at the counter.   
“Would you prefer us in our human form?” Artemis asked.  
“You can be humans?” Daniel asked.   
“Yes, it’s our original form actually. Cats have become a comfortable form for us as well, though.” Luna said.  
“I think that’d help a lot, actually.” With that, Artemis and Luna transformed into their human forms. Luna had long, wavy navy blue hair with four buns on the top of her head. She wore a bright yellow dress with black accents that matched the moon mark on her forehead. Artemis had long white hair that came below his hips, an all white shirt and pants set, and a matching moon mark.   
“Does this help?” Artemis asked.   
“It does, actually. Thank you, I’m going to go check on Alice now.” He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. He could hear her soft cries. “Alice, sweetheart, please open the door.” He spoke softly.   
She didn’t reply for a few moments, scared to open the door. She eventually opened the door slightly and darted to the other side of the bookshelf to hide. She curled up in a ball, trying to hide her sniffles from crying. He walked over to her and sat down before her. She looked at him from behind her knees, not saying anything.   
“Alice, baby, I’m so sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn’t have. Artemis, Luna and I worked out a way for us to get along better. I know you wanted me to get along with them. Please don’t cry anymore.” He gently took one of her hands in his.   
“So you’re not upset or angry at me?” She whispered.   
“No, never! How could I be angry at my princess?” He pulled her into his lap and she rested her head on his shoulder. She held onto his shirt, burying her face into his neck.   
“I’m glad you’re not angry at me.” She whispered. He pulled her into a kiss, lingering for a moment.   
“Come on, let’s eat okay? You haven’t eaten much at all.” He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, producing a squeal and giggle from her.


	18. Chapter 18

“Put me down!” She cried. He carried her all the way downstairs, making her laugh the entire time. He set her down at the kitchen table and she jumped when she saw Luna and Artemis.   
“Luna? Artemis?” She asked, staring at them with big eyes.   
“Yeah! This is how we can get along with Daniel. Are you hungry?” Luna asked.   
“Of course! I’m always hungry!” She laughed as she sat down. Daniel set the boxes of pizza on the counter and passed out plates. Alice and Luna dove into the cheese pizza and Artemis and Daniel devoured the two other pizzas almost instantly. Daniel leaned back with satisfaction, watching Alice finish off her pieces and a few of his crusts.   
“Now time for dessert!” Alice giggled.  
“You’re just like your mother.” Luna laughed. Alice threw open the freezer and pouted.   
“Did you eat the last of my ice cream?” She looked at Daniel with big eyes. He rubbed the back of his head guiltily.   
“I was hoping I could get to the store before you noticed.” He said sheepishly.   
“Daniel!” She yelled.   
“I’ll go get some for you now, okay?” He held his hands up defensively, smiling at her crossed arms.   
“You better!” She pouted. He grabbed his keys and walked over to her.  
“Can I have a kiss before I go?” He chuckled.   
“Not till I have ice cream in a bowl in my hands.” She turned her face away from him.  
“I’m having Deja vu.” Artemis laughed to Luna. She chuckled and nodded. Daniel kissed her cheek and walked to the door, grabbing his jacket from the couch. She sank into a chair at the kitchen table and smiled at Luna and Artemis.   
“He seems to love you.” Artemis said to her.   
“You really think so?” She blushed a little, but grinned.  
“Of course! You can see it in his eyes. You must be his mate.” Luna grinned at her.  
“He’s told me before that I’m his mate and that his wolf self and his human self loved me, but he’s never said anything about it again.” She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them.  
“Do you want him to?” Artemis asked.   
“Yes; I want to tell him I love him, but I’m too scared to say it first.” She rested her chin on her knees in defeat.   
“Why are you scared?” Luna asked, placing her hand on her knee.   
“I’m scared I’m going to mess it up or he’ll tell me it’s too soon to say that we love each other or something. I don’t know.”   
“You shouldn’t be scared. If you feel it and you know he does, then just do it. Love isn’t something that should have limitations.”   
“You think so?” Alice perked up a little.   
“I do.” She smiled at Alice sweetly.   
“I’m going to tell him tonight then.” Alice smiled to herself. She stood up and started cleaning up the pizza boxes, Luna quickly stepping in to help as well. Daniel eventually came back home and set the tub of ice cream on the counter. Alice ran over to him and give him a big hug and kiss. “Thank you.” She smiled up at him.  
“You’re welcome, angel.” He kissed her forehead and went to pull out some bowls.  
“Do you two want some?” He asked Luna and Artemis. Both of them shook their heads and Daniel scooped the two of them out some of the cold dessert. They sat at the table and ate their ice cream while talking to Luna and Artemis for a few hours. They told them about the Silver Millennium, what her mother was like when she was young, and when her parents were dating.   
After a while, Luna and Artemis both started yawning. Alice showed them to the guest room and the house quickly became quiet. Daniel and Alice walked up to her room and Daniel plopped on the bed, sprawling out with his arms behind his head. She sat down next to him and faced him. She played with the hem of his shirt nervously, building up the courage to talk.   
“I have something to tell you.” She whispered. She looked down at her fingers fumbling with the soft material.   
“What is it?” He sat up a little, looking slightly worried.   
“I...I...” She whispered, not able to force the words out. He sat up a little more, trying to look at her face. She closed her eyes and forced the words out. “I’m in love with you, Daniel.” She opened one eye to see a look of surprise on her face. She opened the other and watched him quietly. A smile slowly grew on his face and she felt the fear leave her.   
“I love you, Alice.” He spoke softly pulling her close for a kiss. She then laid beside him, and before she knew it, she was asleep, his arm holding her tight.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Daniel and Alice woke up early and got ready quickly. Luna and Artemis was already up, so Alice filled them in about Kaito. They left soon after, stopping off for a quick breakfast at The Waffle House. Daniel blasted music the entire way there and they rode with the windows down since the weather was starting to warm up. It took them around half an hour to reach the airport and they waited at the pick up area in the airport.   
Finally, Alice spotted her friend’s messy black hair and leather jacket. She jumped up and started waving her arms, not caring how silly she looked. He grinned at her and waved before running over. He gave her a quick hug, and Alice worried about Daniel’s wolf side getting jealous. She was happy to look up to see him smiling at Kaito.  
“Hey, man, I’m Daniel.” He offered his hand to him.  
“This is my boyfriend.” Alice grinned at him.  
“You’ve been here a little over a week and you’ve already got yourself a boyfriend?” He looked over at Daniel, he was only shorter by a few inches, “Have you already got your hands full with her?” He laughed. Alice slapped his arm with her backpack. The boys laughed together.  
“She’s quite the handful, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” He placed his hand on the top of her hand and Alice smiled cheerfully.   
“I’m so excited to see you Kaito-chan! There’s so much to tell you!” She said as they walked to Daniel’s Mustang. Kaito climbed in the back with his fairly large duffle bag. She turned around to look at him and said, “Did you bring your stuff?” With a look that she knew he’d recognize.  
“Yep!” He grinned at her.  
“When we get home, you’re going to have to help me get something from the attic.” She said to Daniel.   
“What is it?” He asked.   
“Well, in Japan, Kaito-chan and I liked to go to shooting ranges. We have quite the collection.” She played with a strand of her hair, knowing Daniel would be surprised by her even holding a gun.   
“You can shoot?” He asked, looking at her quizzically.   
“She’s the best person I know.” Kaito said.   
“I’m not that great.” She blushed.   
“Yes you are! You beat that sniper with a hand gun!”   
“What?” Daniel said with surprise.  
“That was one time.” Alice said quietly.   
“So you’re a black belt who can shoot guns. What else can you do?” Daniel laughed.  
“I can do park chore.” Alice smiled.  
“What is that?” He looked confused.  
“I think I said it wrong. Parukūru!” She turned to Kaito for the correct translation.  
“Parkour.” He laughed.  
“That!” She yelled.   
“Oh, I can do that.” Daniel laughed. They spent the rest of the car ride talking, Alice waiting to tell Kaito everything until they got home. Daniel finally pulled into the driveway and they all climbed out. Alice led them in and they all took their shoes off. The smell of fresh apple pie wafted in from the kitchen.   
“That smells good!” Alice skipped into the kitchen to see Luna pulling the pie out.   
“Thank you! I hope you don’t mind, I found things in the kitchen to make a pie and I know your mother loved apple pie. I assumed you’d be the same since you two are so similar.” Luna smiled at her.  
“You’re right!” Alice smiled. Kaito set his bag down in the living room and sat down.  
“Who are they” He asked.  
“This is Luna and Artemis. They’re staying with us.” Alice sat down next to him and Daniel picked the chair across from them.   
“Why’s that?” He asked.  
“Well, that has to do with everything I have to tell you.” Alice settled in to tell him her long story. By the end his eyes were half interested, and half cynical.   
“I’m sorry, but this is all sort of hard to believe.” He said to her.  
“I know; but I have proof.” She stood up and pulled out her broach. She held it high above her head and yelled, “Silver Moon Power, Make Up!” With that she transformed into Sailor Cosmos before his eyes. As she stood before him with staff in hand, his eyes grew big.   
“This is real!” He whispered.   
“Yes, and I need your help.” She whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

“What can I do?” He asked.   
“Fight with us. Help us defeat the Dark Moon kingdom and get my parents back.” She said as she changed back.   
“Of course! That’s why you wanted me to bring my guns.” He said as he realized.   
“Yes; the girls should be coming over soon. Hopefully, we can train them on how to use guns well and we can have that advantage in battle if we must.”   
“We also need to figure out what you can do.” Luna said as she walked into the room.   
“We know I can resurrect.” Alice said.  
“But we need to see if you can truly bring yourself back and if you can create and destroy.”  
“Create and destroy what? And what does she mean by bring yourself back?” Daniel’s voice was stern.  
“Sailor Scouts know what they can do as soon as they transform for the first time and I know that I can resurrect not only others, but myself.” She looked at him seriously.  
“And how do you plan to test this? Take you in the back yard and shoot you and see if you come back?” His voice rose slightly.   
“Daniel, calm down! We’ll be careful with it.” She walked over to him and stroked his stubbly cheek.   
“What if you’re wrong?” He jumped to his feet, “Don’t you realize that if you’re wrong, I could lose you? I just got you!” He clutched both sides of her face and pulled it closer to his. His eyes were scared and his hands trembled slightly.   
“Don’t you trust me?” Alice asked quietly. She looked into his eyes, knowing that she was right.   
“I do, but I still don’t want to risk it.” He pulled her into his chest.   
“Believe in me, Daniel. I can do this, I know I can. Everything will be okay.” She hugged him. He was silent for a few moments.  
“Okay, I trust you. Just please be careful.” He kissed her forehead.  
“I will be.” Alice ran to the door as the bell rang, letting the girls in. They all greeted Alice loudly and walked into the living room. Alice introduced them to Kaito and they got to work discussing the upcoming events.  
“Today we have to test Alice.” Luna said.   
“How are we going to do that?” Trista asked.   
“We’re going to test her regeneration powers and how she heals.” Daniel said.   
“What do you mean regeneration?” Sarah asked.   
“I have the power to not only bring others back to life, but to bring myself back too.”   
“Really?” May called out.  
“Yes. Luna suspects that I may have the power to create and destroy also.”   
“If you don’t have it now, it will blossom in the future.” Luna said.   
“Let’s just get this over with.” Daniel said. He stood up quickly and looked at Alice.   
“How are we going to do this?” Luna asked.   
“With a gun. When I was little, I wouldn’t get cut easily and even if I did, I’d heal really quickly. I broke my arm once and it healed within a day. We need something stronger.” Alice looked down at her hands.  
“Really? That’s so cool!” May shook her arm.   
“Kaito, we need one of your guns.” Daniel said to him. Kaito nodded and pulled one from his bag. “I’m going to do it.” Daniel took the handgun from Kaito and looked at Alice.   
“Let’s go.” Alice said as she walked to the back door. She was glad that she lived on a street where there wasn’t many houses so that the neighbors wouldn’t come worrying. Everyone followed her out the back door and into the large back yard. Daniel stood before her and everyone watched from the edge of the house.   
Daniel turned off the safety and pointed it at Alice. “I’m going to shoot your arm, okay? Are you ready?”   
“Yeah, just do it.” Alice closed her eyes, not sure of how badly it would hurt. She let out a loud cry when a sharp pain struck her arm and heard the loud BANG. She dropped to her knees, put her hand over the wound. Daniel dropped the gun and ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her.


	21. Chapter 21

“Are you okay?” He asked, placing his hand on her head.  
“Yeah, I’m okay. It just hurts.” She pulled away to look at it, glad to see it was mostly closed up.   
“It’s healed so much already!” Daniel grabbed her arm gingerly.   
“It’s quickened since I became Sailor Cosmos.” Alice said, surprised by the rate it was healing. They all watched the hole the gun drove into her arm quickly close up, leaving only the blood that dripped down her arm.   
“Okay, let’s step it up.” Alice said after the girls made sure they were okay. Daniel slowly walked over to the gun and picked it up. Alice stood up, mentally preparing for a bullet either in her to her heart or her head. She looked up at Daniel, watching him slowly raising the gun to aim at her head. “I’m ready.” Alice whispered. Daniel froze, staring at her.   
“I can’t do it!” he yelled as he dropped the gun. He ran over to her and pulled her close. He cradled her and said, “I couldn’t do it. I can’t kill you. I know there’s a good chance you’d come back, but I couldn’t even pull the trigger. I’m sorry.”   
“Don’t be sorry! It’s okay; it means quite a bit that you love me too much.” She whispered as she held him closer. She could see Kaito pick up the gun from the corner of her eye and raise it to her. She gave the slightest of nods, signaling her approval of him shooting her for Daniel.   
Alice never heard the bang, all that happened that the world grew dark and she couldn’t feel Daniel in her arms anymore. She felt a coldness, but she was at peace. She knew she would come back. She could feel it beginning.   
Daniel let out a cry of anguish as she collapsed in his arms and a bang rang in the air. He heard the screams of the others as the blood poured from her, but he ignored them. He slowly laid her on the ground, stroking her hair. He kept her head in his lap as the blood stained his jeans. The blood quickly stopped, and Daniel turned her head to see the hole closing up slowly. He waited ten minutes, watching her heal. “Come back, Alice. Hurry, please!” He said, his eyes watering.   
After another five minutes, her head was healed and ice began to encase her body. He set her on the ground, not knowing if the ice would get on him. The ice built up until she was enclosed in a coffin of ice about three feet tall and six feet long. Daniel placed his hands on the ice and watched her closed eyes. She looked like she was floating in the ice and the girls stepped closer.   
“She looks like she’s sleeping.” May said, almost sounding shocked.   
“Come on, Alice!” Daniel began to tremble.   
“She’ll be okay, Daniel. Just give her some time. Don’t worry!” Trista placed her hand on his shoulder as he stared at Alice.   
“What if she’s not going to come back? It’s been over twenty minutes! She has to come back! I need her!” His voice rose with panic.   
“Daniel! Calm down!” May shook him.   
“You don’t understand!” He yelled at them. They were cut off by the ice suddenly changing shape. It shot up, resembling a giant flame, Alice in the middle of it. She was now in a position to where she looked like she was standing. She looked almost angelic before the ice started to crack. Daniel watched with shock and happiness. The ice cracked loudly, and eventually crumbled to the ground, dissolving instantly when they touched the ground. Alice slowly landed on the ground and opened her eyes. They went straight to Daniel who was now charging at her.


	22. Chapter 22

His momentum sent them onto the ground, Daniel holding her. She listened to his soft crying with surprise. “Don’t you dare ever do that again! I thought you weren’t coming back!” He whispered. He kissed her over and over, looking at her like he was looking at the most beautiful diamond in the world.   
“But it did work,” she pressed her hands against his as he held her face.   
“I’m so glad it did. Does it hurt? Are you in any pain?” He said as he checked her over.   
“No, I’m completely fine.” She said as he helped her stand up. She wiped the tears from his cheeks, glad he wasn’t crying anymore. She looked over at the girls to see them smiling at her like crazy.   
“We’re glad you’re okay!” May spoke for the girls.  
“Me too.” She replied. Alice went and sat down on the outdoor chairs Michiru picked out when they moved there. Alice felt a little tired, so she watched the girls train with Daniel and Kaito. Alice’s mind went to the upcoming battle and a slight fear came over her. She thought of seeing her mother and father again and she was so glad they were alive. After a while, Daniel sat down beside her, panting.  
“The girls are doing well. I think we’ll win easily.” Daniel said as he slung his arm around her.   
“Good; we need any advantage we can get.” She said. She rested her head on his shoulder, watching Kaito, the girls, and Artemis begin to goof off and laugh together.   
“You can stop worrying now.” Daniel said after a few moments.  
“How did you know I’m worrying?” She looked up at him.   
“You keep messing with the edge of your skirt and biting your lip. It’s your nervous habit. Also, you’re my mate. I can tell how you’re feeling just by looking at you.” Alice looked down at her hands to see they were clutching at her skirt. She let go to clasp her hands together.   
“But you’re unreadable to me sometimes. I can’t tell if you’re happy or sad or scared unless I see you smiling or crying or shaking.” Alice whispered.   
“You’ll learn. Don’t worry, I’m just a very fast learner.” He grinned at her. He pulled her closer to him and she couldn’t help but smile too.   
Alice and Daniel, sitting in a tree!” Trista sang. Alice was slightly confused by the song, but blushed when May finished the rhyme.   
“K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” The girls laughed.  
“We weren’t even kissing!” Alice blushed.   
“First comes love!” Sarah yelled.  
“Then comes marriage!” Trista giggled.   
“What is this rhyme? I’ve never heard it.” Alice asked Daniel.  
“It’s a rhyme kids here have sang since we were little. They always sing it when two people show interest in each other.” Daniel laughed. As he spoke, May sang the next line.  
“Here come’s Alice with a baby carriage!”   
All of the girls laughed and Alice smiled at them. Before long, they were all heading home and Alice felt extremely tired. Daniel forced her to eat a sandwich before she went to sleep, but Alice wasn’t able to sleep until Daniel came in a couple hours later. Alice rested her head on his chest happily and was soon sound asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Alice woke up early the next morning and skipped down the stairs before Daniel woke up. Luna and Artemis were awake, sitting at the table with cups of coffee. “Good morning!” Luna smiled at her.  
“Good morning.” Alice yawned. Alice opened the fridge and peered in. “Hungry?” She asked the two.  
“Starving!” Artemis laughed. Alice pulled out eggs, bacon, and potatoes for breakfast. Luna helped her cook the eggs and bacon while Alice diced and seasoned the potatoes to put in the oven. Alice also pulled out some of the fruit she kept in the fridge and sliced them into a bowl. Alice heard Daniel walking down the stairs and she knew it was because he smelt the food. He scratched his bare chest as he yawned loudly. Alice skipped over and stood on her tiptoes. “Good morning!” She smiled, waiting on her kiss. He leaned down and pecked her lips, mumbling a sleepy reply.   
“What’d you make?” He asked as he sat down at the table next to Artemis.   
“Eggs, bacon, potatoes and fruit.” She walked over to him and ran her fingers though his messy hair.   
“Sounds and smells great.” He closed his eyes to her hand in his hair.   
“We’ll eat once Kaito-chan is up. Will you go get him up?”   
“Why can’t you?” He whined.   
“Cause he likes to sleep in his underwear.” Alice said bluntly.   
“I’m waking him up.” Daniel shot up.  
“Thats what I thought.” She giggled. She then turned to help Luna dish the food into bowls and move them to the table. They made Artemis set the table for them. Daniel came running into the room, a look of shock on his face.  
“What is it?” Luna asked.  
“They got Kaito.” He said.  
“What?” Alice looked at him with wide eyes.   
“He’s incased in the same crystal.” Daniel said as he slumped in a chair. Alice suddenly slammed her fist into the wall beside her, looking at her broken knuckles for a moment.   
“I’m sick of waiting. We’re battling them today! We’ll be waiting!” Alice screamed into the air. The TV in the adjacent room flickered to life. Before her was the same woman she talked to before.   
“You’re ready to fight, you say?” The woman purred.   
“Yes! Today! 11 o’clock! We’ll be waiting!” Alice cried at her.   
“We’ll see you there, princess.” The woman laughed. The TV cut off as quickly as it turned on, and Alice walked into the kitchen again. Alice sat down beside Daniel, running her hand through her hair.   
“I’ll call the girls.” Alice said.  
“After we eat. We’re going to need our strength. Eat as much as you can.” Daniel kissed the side of her face. Alice nodded silently and filled her plate. They all ate in silence, quickly finishing off the food. Alice stood up as soon as she was finished and walked into the other room. Alice felt a dark anger flood her. She was ready for this fight. She was ready for everything to be over. She was ready to have her friends back. She was ready to win.   
Trista picked up on the second ring. “What’s up, Ali?” Trista said cheerfully.   
“The battle is today at 11. Meet us here at 10.” Alice said. She hung up shortly after, calling the other scouts. Once she was off the phone, she walked upstairs to her room to change out of her pajamas. Daniel walked in once she was finished and changed as well, pulling her close when he was done.   
“Alice, I just want to tell you I love you. When this is over, I want to take you on a date, okay?” Daniel kissed her. That was really what she needed to break most of her anger. She looked up at him with her big, blue eyes, smiling slightly.   
“I’d love that.” Alice whispered. She wrapped her arms around Daniel and he held her close, kissing the top of her head. “If something does happen, please know that I love you more than anything.” Alice whispered after a while.  
“What’s bringing this on?” Daniel pulled her away to look at her.   
“I just wanted you to know. In case something happened to us. I mean, there is always a chance that we could lose.” She said quietly.   
“I know there is, but we have to think positively. We have to think that we will win.” He said confidently.   
“I’m thinking that way, I just want to make sure that you know how I feel. Covering my, um, what’s the word?” Alice snapped her fingers.  
“Bases?” Daniel chuckled.  
“That! I’m just covering my bases.”   
“I understand. I want you to know how I feel too.” Daniel cupped her face.   
“Then give me one last kiss. The others will be here soon.” Alice whispered. Daniel kissed her with all of his love and Alice kissed back with just as much. They finally broke apart when Luna softly knocked on the door. Alice and Daniel walked downstairs with her to the other girls. The girls all hugged Alice, Sarah speaking first to say, “Ready?”   
“Yes, let’s go.” Alice said quietly. Luna wished them all luck and they headed for the door.


	24. Chapter 24

“Where are we having this battle?” Trista asked.   
“The open field across town. Nobody will see it and there will be plenty of space. They can find us there.” Alice said as they walked. Once they reached the field, they waited for the Dark Moon kingdom. They were silent as they waited, not having anything to talk about. Alice savored the silence.   
The silence was soon broken by a loud crack of thunder as a large storm cloud formed on the ground. As the cloud faded away, in its place was the woman who Alice talked to through the TV, two other women dressed identically, and her parents.   
“Mama! Papa!” Alice cried.   
“Alice! Baby!” Usagi cried. When she tried to run to Alice, she was stopped by an invisible force field that sent a shock through her. Mamoru caught her falling body, yelling her name.   
“Mama!” Alice screamed, running towards her.   
“Stop right there!” The woman cried, hitting her with a bolt of lightning.   
“Alice!” Daniel yelled as she went tumbling back. Alice slowly stood up, pulling out her broach.   
“Let’s get this over with. You’re going down! Silver Moon Power, Make Up!” Alice yelled, thrusting her broach in the air. The girls followed suit and Daniel morphed into a wolf.   
“For love and strength, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Cosmos! May strength and integrity be your demise!” Alice cried, thrusting the end of her staff into the ground.   
“Sailor Cosmos? I’ve never heard of such a thing!” The woman said.   
“Well, memorize the name.” Alice said sternly.


	25. Chapter 25

“I am Queen Barryl! Queen of the Dark Moon kingdom!” The woman said. “Lactia! Tactia! End them!” She shouted. The two women, one wearing red and the other blue, went running at the group. Alice sent an ice attack and Sarah combined her fire attack with it. Trista and May combined their lightning and light attacks to target Tactia. Alice and Sarah were able to take care of Lactia instantly, but Tactia took a second attack to end.   
“Aren’t you a strong bunch?” The queen laughed.   
“You’re next!” Trista yelled. They all attacked her, but she deflected them, sending them back. They were sent sliding back, Sarah and May screaming in pain. Alice stood up shakily, the scrapes, bruises, and other injuries from the attack instantly healed.   
“You’ll pay!” Alice cried, waving her staff at the woman. The attack hit her, but didn’t send her flying back like her attack did to them. Daniel ran up and bit her, but she hit him with a harsh blast of lightning. He whimpered in pain and Alice ran over to him.   
“Daniel, are you alright?” He nodded painfully, staying on the ground.   
“Death blast!” The woman cried as she fired at Alice. It hit her in the chest, sending her flying through the air. She hit the ground rolling, but she didn’t feel it. The bolt of lightning left her dead, as the name implied.   
“Come on! We have to buy her time!” May yelled as they slowly climbed to their feet. They sent attack after attack at the queen, powered by Usagi’s cries of despair over Alice. Her parents watched as she encased herself in ice, this time faster than the last. The ice encasement grew larger this time as well. When it finally shattered, shards of ice went flying at the queen, hitting her repeatedly. Daniel ran over to her as she landed peacefully, nuzzling her hand.   
“I’m okay,” She whispered to him. She walked slowly towards the girls, letting them part so she could fire attack after attack at Barryl. The woman screamed at the attacks, but regained herself. She looked at Alice with wild surprise.  
“I killed you!” She screeched.  
“The power of the stars have given me the powers of life and death, creation and destruction. Now you will see what I can truly do.” She held her staff up at her.   
“I, Sailor Cosmos, call upon the power of destruction and creation. Grant me to power to right these wrongs and put an end to this evil. In the name of the Silver Millennium and the stars above, I will defeat you!” Alice shoved her staff into the air before bringing it down before the woman. A blinding blast shot from the end of her staff, making the woman scream from pain. Alice lifted her hand up into the sky and a tornado of darkness surrounded the queen. Alice struggled to keep the queen encased, screaming with frustration and struggle.   
“We have to help her!” Trista called to the others. They stood behind Alice, each one placing a hand on her shoulder.   
“In the name of the planets, we give you strength!” The girls called. Alice felt a wave of strength wash over her, strengthening her attack. But it wasn’t enough. The queen began to counter it, weakening the attack.  
“Sailor Cosmos!” Her father yelled. She looked over to them, “We believe in you!” Tears welled up in her eyes from hearing her father’s encouragement. Daniel placed his face into her leg, giving her silent encouragement. With that, the attack grew stronger than it ever was. They all gave one final push and the woman screamed with pain. When the tornado subsided, the woman laid on the ground moaning.   
“Sailor Cosmos! You must end this now!” Sarah called.   
“D-do you mean...” Alice asked tepidly. She could only think of one attack that would finish her off.   
“Yes! It’s the only way!” May cried.   
“Alright,” Alice whispered. She turned to the woman, placing her staff in front of her face. She closed her eyes, summoning all of her strength. When she opened her eyes, she walked over to Barryl and placed the staff above her.   
“I, Sailor Cosmos, call upon the power of life and death!” She raised it up, and brought it back down over her head. The queen cried and begged for mercy, but to no avail. When the woman stopped moving, Alice collapsed to her knees with wide eyes. She watched as the woman slowly disappeared. Everything was quiet as they all processed what had happened.  
“I...just...killed someone.” Alice whispered. With that, she burst into tears, crying loudly and violently, her entire body shaking. Daniel quickly ran over, holding her close. He kissed her face and stroked her hair, letting her cry into his chest. Her parents ran over to her and Usagi held her hands.


	26. Chapter 26

“Mama! I’m a murderer!” She cried in Japanese.   
“Sh, sweetie, that isn’t true. You’re a hero! You saved us and everyone else the Dark Moon was wanting to target.” She purred. Alice jumped from Daniel’s arms into her parents’, sobbing into their shoulders.   
“Mama! Papa! I missed you so much!”   
“We missed you too, my little rose.” Mamoru said quietly.   
“I wanna go home.” Alice whimpered.   
“Come here, darling.” Daniel said. He scooped her up into his arms, carrying her trembling body. “You must be tired.” He said quietly. Alice could only nod as she couldn’t stop her sobbing. Alice and the girls transformed back into their normal clothes and the girls walked over to Alice.   
“We don’t think you’re a murderer.” Trista said gently. May raked her hand through Alice’s messy hair.   
“We still love you, sweetie.” She whispered. Alice clutched at Daniel’s shirt with one hand and reached her her mother’s hand. Usagi ran over to her and grasped her hand in both of hers.   
“Stop crying, baby. It’s okay, you’re fine.” She kissed her forehead.   
“How am I okay, Mama? I’m a murderer!” Alice hiccuped in Japanese.  
“What did she say?” Daniel asked, worried for her.   
“She said she’s a murderer.” Usagi sounded so sad and worried.   
“Let’s get her home and in bed.” Sarah said, starting to walk away.   
“Haruka! Kaito! Michiru! Jess! Setsuna!” Alice kicked in Daniel’s arm, making him drop her.  
“What? What’s wrong?” Daniel said, trying to help her to her feet. She shook him off, starting to run towards her home.   
“I have to hurry!” Alice cried. She didn’t know why, but she felt she didn’t have much time to help them. Something burning in her chest told her that something was going to happen if she didn’t get to them in time. She ran down the sidewalks, not able to see where she was going because of the tears streaming down her face. She could hear her friends, parents and Daniel calling to her from behind her, but she ignored them. She threw the door open and scrambled up the hair and didn’t bother closing the door behind her. She didn’t have the time to anyway. She threw the door open, glad she got there in time.


	27. Chapter 27

Before her was the picture of horror. Somehow, someway, the statues of her friends were shattering and crumbling. She could see chunks of arms, faces, legs, and parts that she couldn’t name littering the floor. She ran over to the set of crystalized legs that she guessed was Setsuna as everyone ran into the room.   
“What is this?” Mamoru gasped.   
“Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, Jess, and Kaito.” Daniel said quietly.   
“I can save them!” Alice called as she knelt before the legs.   
“How?” Usagi gasped.   
“If I can..kill...I can create life.” Alice placed her hands on the crystal. She imagined Setsuna alive. She thought of how she’d always play video games with Alice and how they’d yell and scream at the screen until Usagi and Mamoru would come in to stop them. The harder she tried, the harder it was for her to grasp onto the string of life she was grasping at.   
“Mama, Papa, Daniel. Help me. I need the ones I love most to help me.” She whispered. She opened her eyes as Daniel knelt beside her and her parents filled the space between Setsuna and the wall. Alice noticed that a little bit of the crystal had joined back with Setsuna, to Alice’s pleasure.   
Alice grabbed Daniel and her mother’s hands, closing her eyes again. She knew they all grabbed hands because she felt a wave of power flow through her. She poured all of her energy and power into the memories of Setsuna and she listened to the girls gasp behind her.   
“I, Sailor Cosmos, call upon the stars to give me strength! Give me the strength to create life and give it to this girl!” Alice cried as her power swelled. She opened her eyes and released their hands when she heard Setsuna gasp within the circle of their arms. She collapsed into Alice’s arms, gasping for air.   
“Alice, what happened? Are you alright?” She clasped her face in her hands.   
“I’m...well...I’m not okay, but it’s getting better.” She pointed at her mother and father and Setsuna turned to them.   
“Queen Serenity! King Endymion! You’re alive! How?” She clutched Usagi’s hands.   
“We’ll explain later. First, we have to help the others.” Setsuna looked at the shambles of Haruka, Michiru, Jess and Kaito. They quickly resurrected the others, pausing after each one long enough to make sure they were okay. Alice hugged Jess close, glad she was okay. She also held Michiru and Haruka to her, thankful she got there in time.   
Finally, she was able to collapse on the floor, resting her head in Daniel’s lap. She opened her eyes to Luna and Artemis, not realizing they were there the entire time.”Hey Luna, Artemis.” She whispered.   
“You did so well. Usagi told us everything.” Luna grabbed her hand.  
“Thanks, Luna.” Alice whispered. Now that she had time to relax, the fatigue, relief, and panic set in. The vision of the woman screaming played on repeat in her mind, but she didn’t have to see it much as the fatigue pulled her into sleep as Daniel ran his fingers through her hair and Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka were brought up to pace with everything.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning, Alice woke up in her bed, Daniel’s arm slung over her side. She cringed as the wave of memories from the day before washed over her and she curled into his chest. It woke him up and he wrapped his arms around her as a whimper escaped her mouth. “Alice,” He whispered, his voice hoarse from sleep. She couldn’t hold back the tears as she buried her face in the space between his neck and the pillow. He just held her as she cried, instantly realizing what was causing the tears.   
“You’re not a murderer. You saved the world, and all of us!” He whispered in her ear.   
“But it still hurts. I never wanted to hurt...or kill...anyone.” She said between hiccups.   
“I know you didn’t. It’s going to be okay!” He said quietly.   
“You promise?” She asked.   
“I swear. Now enough of the tears, my love. It’s hurting me too!” He kissed at the tears that fell down her face.   
“I’m sorry,” She whispered.   
“Don’t be sorry for being sad.” He said quietly. That brought a small smile to her face. With that, they got up and got ready for the day. Alice decided a plain pair of jeans and an oversized sweater instead of putting effort into an outfit like she normally did. They skipped down the stairs after they brushed their teeth and hair and Alice splashed her face with water to wash away the tear stains.   
“Good morning!” Usagi sang when they walked into the kitchen. Alice jumped at her voice, forgetting a moment that she was alive.   
“Good morning,” Alice replied in Japanese.   
“Did you sleep well?” Mamoru asked as he drank his coffee.   
“Like a rock.” Daniel poured himself a cup of coffee, knowing that Alice would want tea. He placed a pot of water on the stove before she could even ask. She gave him a small smile.   
“I slept well.” Alice answered.   
“Good! So Mamo-chan and I had a talk last night.” Usagi said as she sat down at the table with Alice and Mamoru.  
“What is it?” Alice asked.   
“We were talking about Japan. We know you wouldn’t want to leave Daniel and your friends so we decided that we are going to go to Japan long enough to get our things that was left with the family. We’ll get packed, and moved here into this house with you.” Usagi squealed.   
“Really?” Alice perked up a little as Daniel set her cup of tea before her.   
“Yes, we don’t want to separate you from your mate and friends.” Mamoru said with a smile.  
“Thank you so much! I’m so glad.” She could get out a smile, but she hated that she wasn’t as excited as she would be if the fight the day before hadn’t happened.   
“We’ll leave tomorrow with Kaito and be back a few days later.” Usagi smiled. Alice smiled at them, simply watching her parents.   
“So we can finally relax now? Everything can go back to normal?” Alice asked.   
“Yes, and you can go back to school. You’ve missed the past two days.” Mamoru looked at Daniel and Alice both. Alice’s eyes grew big.  
“We’ve had school!” She yelled. She looked at the clock on the wall to see it was twelve o’clock.   
“Yes, you’ve had! But you’ve had more important things going on. Tomorrow you won’t, though.” He laughed. Alice sat back down, laughing a little with everyone else.


	29. Epiloge

Three years passed by peacefully, the most danger being the occasional thief or wayward villain set out for the Legendary Silver Crystal. Alice spent every day with the other scouts, despite their graduation two years before.   
Alice skipped down the hallway as the doorbell rang, knowing it was Daniel. The girls, her parents, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna all sat in the living room, ready to start the celebration for Alice’s 20th birthday. She flung open the door to Daniel holding a stack of boxes.   
“Happy birthday!” He yelled, grinning down at her. She threw herself into his arms, glad she was finally over the battle. He leaned down to kiss her, wrapping his arm around her.   
“You’re late!” She pouted, stepping aside to let him in.  
“I’m sorry, I was picking up your last present!” He kissed her forehead.   
“Not a good excuse since I said one present!” She crossed her arms with a smile.   
“It is one present! It just has multiple parts to it!” He grinned at her. She couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled in her throat.   
“Fine! You win. Come on!” She pulled on his arm, leading him to the living room. He set the presents with the others that littered the coffee table. She blushed as they started to sing happy birthday to her, but she quickly forgot about it when the cake was handed to her. They all socialized and chatted, Alice noticing a strange nervousness from Daniel. As their time together passed, she could sense his emotions and thoughts more and easier.   
When it was time for her to open her presents though, she understood why. She saved his present last, at his request, and opened the others eagerly. When she got to his presents, she didn’t notice him grab the tiny box that was sitting on the edge of one of the boxes. The first box held a beanie with cat ears, another a beautiful necklace with a star, and finally there was a dress she’d been dreaming about practically. She squealed and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.  
“There’s one last one.” He said with a smile.   
“Where is it?” She asked. He stood up, moving over so that they weren’t in front of the couch.   
“Right here; I couldn’t think of a better place for this, other than with our friends and your family, and I knew now was as perfect a time as ever.” She felt tears in her eyes as he pulled out a small, black velvet box and dropped to one knee. The looks on everyone else’s faces told her that they knew he was planning this. Usagi was crying from across the room, looking happier than ever.   
“You’re my mate, and I don’t know what I’d do without you, Alice. We’re at a point in our lives where we both know we won’t back out on each other. I love you and that’s why I want to be the luckiest man in the world. Will you marry me?” He opened the box to reveal a small ring with a large, rectangular stone , surrounded by clusters of smaller stones. Alice began to cry out loud covering her mouth with one hand. She was crying too hard to reply verbally, so she simply nodded her head quietly. She watched a smile cross Daniel’s face as he stood up. She dove into his arms and he wiped the tears from her face.   
“Can I put it on?” She asked, her voice breaking.   
“Of course!” He laughed, pulling the ring out. He slipped it on her finger and she smiled when it was a perfect fit.   
“Were you late picking this up?” She asked, now in control of her voice.  
“Yes; they had to order in a smaller size since you have such tiny hands.” He laughed. She laughed before kissing him, already eager for the future.  


End file.
